


Sobriety in Moderation

by ArtemisRae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-21
Updated: 2010-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara attempts to ruin Sokka and Toph's fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sobriety in Moderation

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who wanted Sokka and Toph shenanigans. This is really more the promise of? Than the actual act...

The servant girls didn’t look scandalized anymore when Sokka showed up at her chambers hours before the party was supposed to start. They didn’t even seem nonplussed when she insisted they let him in despite the fact that she was still in her underclothes.

 _Old gossip by now, I guess,_ Toph thought, before being distracted by the pouty tone in Sokka’s voice. She frowned. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Katara told the staff that we can’t drink tonight,” he reported, throwing himself down onto the couch. “And when I asked her about it, she went all _that thing at Zuko’s birthday_ , and _that time at Uncle’s tea shop_ , and _Bosco is_ afraid _of you!_ ”

“So we can’t drink tonight because we have fun?” Toph asked slowly, tapping her chin in thought.

“She said we’re more obnoxious than usual when we drink,” Sokka grumbled.

Toph grinned. “You know what?” she said in a slow drawl. “She’s right. We _are_ more obnoxious when we drink.”

Sokka sat up. “What are you planning?”

“What? Me?” Toph asked in an innocent voice. “I’m not planning anything. I just think we should listen to Katara tonight. Let’s _not_ drink, and see how obnoxious we are.”

Sokka stared at her for a long minute. “So _we_ won’t be drinking,” he finally predicted. “But Katara probably will.”


End file.
